Movies in Moonlight
by Sanomo
Summary: The gems, and Steven, enjoy a movie. Pearlmethyst.


**Movies in Moonlight**

His hair had lost its bounce and laid flat against his scalp; this made it somewhat rough feeling against her long, slim fingers. The pajamas were tight over his growing body, rising over his bubbly tummy revealing the glint of the gem having replaced his belly button, rather large and intimidating on such a small child, but-he'd grow into it with time. She was sure of it.

Outside the window, the stars were gone from the horizon. A haze of light far off in the distance, the signs of another town close by. Plenty of people awake, even at this hour.

Moving colors danced against the walls and bed, so bright and constant that no creatures which dwell within dreams had shadows to hide in. It fell over the small drop in the loft, spilling into the rest of the house. Highlighting the kitchen where the dirty dishes, having been left in the sink, still nagged at her mind. Yet the light from the TV failed to touch the warp pad, a flat, reflective beauty made of pure gem, quiet and inert. Yet even in the dark it still seemed to pulsate with energy.

A hand caught what little it could of her tight turquoise tunic, tugging at it with sleepy strength. The boys lips parted as he mechanically licked them. Something tasty found in his dreams perhaps? His ear pressed to the body he lay against. While a normal person would sound like the beating of blood; this woman's body was like a live wire was coursing through it. All connected to that big oval pearl in her head. Her long nose brushed his hair as she awkwardly bent over to kiss him. Blissful and alight, her gem had a pinch of glow to it when she pulled away.

She stroked his youthful cheek. Watched how he was all in a hurry in his dreams, eyes moving under their lids. The gem fixed the boys shirt, afraid that he might catch a cold even on a warm night. _Children's bodies are so fickle,_ She reasoned, remembering the times she had stayed the night by his bed. Handing him tissues and having to walk back and forth between the fridge and his bed for a cold glass of water; because cold water was better for a sore throat.

Chest swelling as she took in a breath of sea air, a hint of salt speckled her nose hairs, the gem let it go quietly. Not wanting to rouse her Steven.

The arm next to them flexed against the tightness of its slick body suit, stretching over the powerful swell of her forearms as she grabbed the blanket. Momentarily tense, before it relaxed. A sigh passed through her lips. The sunglasses that uncomfortably prodded her ears were slipped off her face. The large eye in the middle of her forehead was closed, keeping the secrets of the future locked away till dawn.

Pearls fingers brushed under her pointed chin as her mouth curved into a big loving smile. She laid the sunglasses on the end table by the bed. Neatly folded. Body sagging with bliss and she rested there in the bed, until a momentary shout like the squeaking of a mouse punctured the calm. The man on the TV had been sliced from shoulder to waist, an impossible amount of blood spewing from his body. How the gem snorted at this. These humans always had to exaggerate things for the sake of drama. Sometimes, very unconvincingly.

Steven stirred at the noise, momentarily; his tiny hands pawed her arm. Rubbing himself against her to get comfortable once more. Pearl covered her mouth to keep in her delight; she pulled him by the shoulder, closer to her side. When he snuggled this way with her, how her gem thrummed, the energy inside going wild. Beating, like the heart inside Steven's chest; Pearl pulled him tighter still. The back of her forearm brushed against somebody else in the bed.

Arms limply at her sides with lips wide apart in a silent possibly sarcastic looking laugh. Her dreams seemed just as active as Stevens. Body spasms and little creases formed in her brow. Out of her open mouth Amethysts tongue would poke out sporadically like a gopher from its hole, checking if winter had finally come to an end. Pearl smiled, despite the scene turning rather abhorrent when a long dribble of drool tumbled out of the corner of Amethysts mouth, rolled down to her chin were it dripped onto her shirt. Eyes rolling in their sockets, Pearl took her hand away from cradling Steven and used it to wipe away the slickness. Rolling it between finger and thumb, the gem grimaced before rubbing it on Amethysts shirt.

"Hey, don't be getting fresh with me while I'm sleeping. At least wake me up." Startled, Pearl near flung herself from the bed, taking Steven along with her. She made sure the boy was still asleep, before looking at the groggy gem next to them. A yawn tumbled out, big and loud enough for Pearl to have cause a fuss about. "What," Amethyst slurred as the gem tried to shush her, "you were the one who woke me up."

Pearl gestured to Steven, still lost in his dreams. A smile gracing his youthful face.

Amethyst blinked slowly, loosing focus fast, she shrugged then let her head fall forward, chin resting on her gem. "Wha'-'ver, I'ma..." She was out not even a second later, quietly, as her chest swelled and fell. More drool began to dangle and soon trickled onto her gem. Pearl sighed and pushed Amethysts head back where it clonked against the wooden shelves. The gem did not stir; the only noise came as her nose whistled softly.

The wooden shelves behind the bed were uncomfortable. It scrapped the back of Pearls hair as she leaned back. Pearl glanced at Amethyst, and then became enthralled, a little, in the happenings on the television. Or lack of, as words scrolled by, a soft symphony played to their dance. The music of a wandering swordsman; she had known many in her time during that period in human history. Each a poor sap with a sword. _I couldn't say all of them were hopeless. Musashi, you were the only one of these humans to be my match. Well, maybe in a few years..._ Pearl glanced down at Steven; _with Connie, the two of you could be my better._ That smile was laced with adulation.

When the credits ended the screen went to black, then began to fizzle as the VCR spit out the tape. Pearl wondered how many more times they would be re-watching this film before Greg came to return it to the video store. After the son and fathers day together, Steven had come home with blistering stars in his eyes and an excited grin. Hopping out of his sandals he'd bounded over to the three gems relaxing on the couch.

"Guys, guys, guys," Steven chanted as he held up the box, off in the distance could be heard the horrible pop of the tail pipe on Greg's old van, no doubt leaving behind a trail of thick black smoke. _That exhaust is going to need to be replaced,_ Pearl grimaced, _the salt air is horrible for mechanics._ They had only recently replaced the brakes, and those had cost a pretty penny even second hand along with some refurbishing on her part. "I am a miracle worker." She had told the elder Universe.

As Steven danced about in front of the couch, Garnet set down the paper she had been reading and adjusted her sunglasses. They gleamed with mischief as her lips ever so subtly turned into a smile. "What is it Steven." The big and powerful gem said as the boy came over to show her. A menacing face with a scar over his nose, the man, as Steven explained, was the hero of the movie; set out on a journey to...Pearl had tuned out after looking at the box art, yet kept her focus on Steven who amicably explained the films synopsis from the back of the box. All smiles even as the weight in her lap moves, Pearl places a hand on the naked feet to stop them from rubbing against her thighs. They shifted uncomfortably, the heels digging in to the slim pickings of meat that was her thigh. Maybe seeking attention as they ground a bit harder. Amethyst was laid back into the comforts of the couch, hands behind her head and woven like ribbons into her thick hair, which was looking a bit shinier than usual. It was that time again for the gems tune up as Pearl liked to put it, with as much disdain as she could. This shouldn't be her job to do, but Amethyst seemed to force the gem into it anyway by the lack of effort put forth to keep her physical body maintained. All though not real, their hair could tangle, muss, and loose its luster, and all though their bodies were merely constructs of energy they still could dirty and smell without proper care. Pearl showered twice a day, and brushed and groomed the rest of herself thusly. Lion was much easier to bathe for a giant feline. Amethyst needed to be forced into the tub.

As she wouldn't let Pearl use her own selection of shampoo, which was very good for hair care, Amethyst instead smelled like a cheap chemical mess with a faux fruity overlay. The shampoo, of the gems own choosing, was cheap and unfortunately plentiful as it came in a bucket as opposed to a bottle. Pearl wondered if Amethyst liked the product more so for the picture of the dog on the front, with its tongue flopped out and the sparkling white coat it sported. Amethysts mouth was closed at the moment; however, one could say there was a semblance between the two. A snicker was stifled and the rather large feet jumped when Pearls cold hands touched those big hobbit like toes.

"Sounds like a plan." Garnet rasped as she handed the DVD case back to Steven whose face alighted.

"Really!" The joy monumentally evident as his cheeks doubled in size.

Garnet nodded and the boy twirled and punched the air in celebration, "Oh boy, I'm going to make popcorn, and-and-we need some soda. Oh, can we get some ice cream too?" Steven looked expectantly to Pearl, the gem, confused, had stopped rubbing Amethysts feet. The toes wiggled in-between her fingers and tried to pinch them with weak effort.

"Oh, I don't know. Don't you think the popcorn is enough Steven?"

"But Pearl, you need lots of snacks when you watch a movie. You eat the ice cream first, before it melts, and popcorn is a during the movie snack."

"Do you really need the soda then?"

A snort as Amethyst tugged on her towel which had slipped down her chest. "Duh, you need _something_ to wash it all down with."

"Well," Pearl started, "why not water. It's better for you and helps keep you hydrated." She said drawing upon all her thoroughly researched knowledge for this argument. Which from the looks of it, as Steven's face fell and the movie dangled in his hand, was bumming the child out, but Pearl did not seem to notice.

"You just don't get it do you? Soda tastes soooo much better. Waters disgustingly plain, bleh." The feet in her lap squirmed and made Pearls thigh jiggle when they kicked it.

"I don't, but I do know that it's bad for growing boys and their teeth, Amethyst. I think Steven will thank me when he still has them when he's older. Or would you like wooden teeth in your mouth, hmm? You know, I knew a man who always complained about his."

"Didn't that guy also have a fixation about cutting down trees or something?" Amethyst said, and then shielded her words with her hand as she whispered loudly across the couch to Steven, "the teeth thing was kinda cool though." Said Amethyst, "He used to make me laugh by popping them out of his mouth and clicking them at me." The gem giggled as she recalled the man's funny white powdered wig too. He had been similar in age to Greg then, but didn't have nearly as much _natural_ hair on his head as Greg did now. _Maybe when he finally loses it all I can convince Greg to wear one of those wigs. That'd be hi-lar-ious!_

Garnet gave a loud grunt, adjusting her arms over the back of the couch before she spoke up, "He was a fine leader." The gem said with a respectful nod.

After the conversation died Steven went out again for _supplies_ as he put it. The paper snapped to attention in Garnets hands. Her fingers rubbed at the edges, as her leg bounced on top of the other; relaxed, if a bit stiff in the shoulders, a casual look for the gem. Pearl closed her eyes and rested her hands in her lap, enjoying the simple peace and quiet. Through the screens on the windows and doors drifted the sounds of the beach, a cool breeze at its back that ruffled Garnets paper but did not disturb her in the slightest as she turned the page and grimaced. Pearl knew Garnet never really read any of the articles. It was all a thoughtful show for someone else.

Something warm settled in Pearls lap again. It moved as little as possible, as if to be as inconspicuous as possible, which was not the strong suit of the big plum colored feet she saw when she opened her eyes. Pearl grabbed Amethysts big toe, strangled it between thumb and forefinger, the sensation Amethyst felt made the foot spring like a rat setting off a trap as it nearly wallops Pearl in the face.

"Watch it Amethyst!" Pearl chided as Amethyst tucked the foot protectively under herself.

"Well-Sooorrryy! It's not my fault I have sensitive feet." The gem grumbled, hugging herself with flushed cheeks of embarrassment.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scorched her lungs forcing the gems name out. She leaned over and fixed the towel, pulling it down over the gems lower body. Pearl hissed, "Will you keep yourself covered up. What if Steven saw you-your..."

"My stuff?" Amethyst's head cocked as her eyes blinked a couple of times. "What's wrong with that? We took baths all the time when he was a baby. He saw me then." Amethyst looked at her towel, tugged the bottom up to expose herself, "I mean, what's so wrong about it? Is there something wrong _with_ it?" The gem was lost in thought as Pearl grabbed the side of her head, those long fingers scraping across her beautiful gem.

"No Amethyst, there is nothing wrong with you." Pearl sighed, "Now please, get dressed?"

"I'm not finished drying yet."

"If you would only let me use the hairdryer..." Pearl pestered, her hands flying about in an animated, gesticulating, fashion.

A meaty finger swiped Pearls nose as Amethyst leveled it at the gem in warning, "You ain't gettin anywhere near me with one of those things." Towel falling so low it did not even cover her gem now, Amethyst crawled away to the end of the couch closest to the stairs and hunched over herself.

"That-was a curling iron, and it's not like you couldn't grow your hair back right away."

"That's not the point."

A deep throat cleared as the paper was folded before it was set on the coffee table. "Will you two stop bickering. Amethyst...get dressed, Steven won't be long." Garnet spoke with little concern even when the gem didn't jump right away to do as she was told. The sizable muscles in her forearms undulated as Garnets fingers tapped on her thighs.

Amethysts feet dangle over the side of the couch, she looks over her shoulder to catch Pearl peeking. The bottom of the towel had ridden up to reveal the skin of her bottom. A wink sent the gems way caused a light blue hue to bloom in Pearls cheeks. With a grunt the thick thighed gem was off the couch, wriggling about like a worm on a hook; shaking her body in the couches direction. Pearl watched the show with mounting horror. Mouth going impossibly wide, and eyes even wider. Her pupils shrunk to tiny dots in a sea of white as Amethyst's towel flurried about around her waist. Near glimpses, or misses, who was to say the gems wants at that moment? Legs bending low, hair flicking water as it swung about her. Amethyst grinned seductively with half closed eyes as she did a cart wheel. Impossibly, the towel stayed put during the tumble as if glued to her body. The couch grew warm, and the fabric itched against her clothes and skin, Pearl adjusted her legs crossing them awkwardly, as she shielded her face from Garnet, the gem having gone back to her paper as if the other part of their trio were not in fact putting on a scandalizing show. Pearl could have sworn, before the paper was pulled closer, that she had seen an amused smirk.

As she knew that there was no help to be found from her fellow gem, Pearl simply turned back and tried to avoid being noticed as Amethyst lost herself. Shooting hips in every direction, also shooting Pearl some of the most scandalous pair of eyes outside of her room. The gem swiveled, dragging her hands up and down her body. Until they rested at the small overlap of towel across Amethyst's vibrant gem, its simmering glow made Pearl swallow hard and audibly.

"Am-methyst, you heard Garnet. Steven will be home soon. Please-get dressed." Lips stuttering in worry even after all the words had fallen out. Pearl glanced to the door quickly. The small flap of towel tucked between her breasts was teasingly undone. Pearl would not look away as the towel opened up. Mouth now dryer than the desert, to wet her lips would undoubtedly spur the other gems activities even more. A glance to her left, Garnet had somehow sunken deeper into her paper, nose mere inches from the printed black words.

Those newly clean feet slid easily across the wooden floor at a slow shuffle. Towel now turned into a cape as it hung from her bouncing shoulders, which added an extra beat to the gems steps. Hair falling over one eye, the rest flowed down her back now having regained its volume; the ends swept across the ground. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Amethyst practically pranced her way over. Open mouth, and closed audacious teeth.

Feet were heard coming up the stairs outside. Both gems gasped. Pearl looked to the door as a momentary flash of light engulfed Amethyst below the neck before the towel covered her up.

"I'm back!" Steven gives a shout as he nudges the rickety wooden door open with his foot. Both hands holding onto heavy grocery bags that drag on the floor, the plastic stretched thin enough to make out the happy colored label on the extra large soda bottle. Steven sets the bags down and wipes sweat from his brow.

Amethyst turns around, the towel falling to the floor and Pearl jumps out of her seat. The gem pauses when she sees that Amethyst had put her clothes back on. Tight pants with stars over her knees, and her black tunic dampened from the water still clinging to her body. Eyes roll as Amethyst walks to Steven and takes the bag with the popcorn. Opening the container of loose corn and popping a handful of un-popped kernels into her mouth.

"Save some of those for later Amethyst." Steven said as he followed the gem into the kitchen. Both set their bags on the counter, yet Amethyst allowed the food to spill out of hers. A container of ice cream awkwardly tumbles out with a chilled thud. Dripping a taffy pink liquid onto the freshly clean surface.

Steven had come back with enough popcorn to fill three buckets worth; two of which were for Amethyst; now empty beside the gem herself. Steven's own smaller bowl, along with some ice cream, now melted, was on the bedside table. Pearl nudged the bowl away from the edge. Adjusting herself to do so, she brought her hand up and cradled Stevens head as she leaned over.

She rubs the back of her head against the uncomfortable shelf behind the bed. The swollen and chipped wood catches her hair. Pearl grimaced when some of it was ripped out.

The gem stills her grimace when she feels added pressure on her side, as well as a third hand in the mix that stretches all the way across Steven to find Pearls waist. Fat stubby fingers curl as they grab hold of her tunic. Amethyst had curled closer to the young boy, butting heads with him affectionately. She rubs against him, snuggling close. Watching gem and child together, Pearl laid a kiss so fair upon the shorter gems brow.

A low mumble as Amethyst grimaces in her sleep, licks her lips, and tugs Steven away; hogging his warmth.

Shifting her body lower, Pearl reluctantly rested her head on the pillow, keeping herself wide awake as she sneaks an arm under Stevens pillow, and under his head, while she lay the other over top the boy. It brushed against Amethysts thick tricep making the flesh shiver. Pearl grabbed the flabby flesh loosely, so that she might enjoy the feeling of the gems freshly cleaned body. Behind Pearl, Garnet seems as still as stone. Not a peep from the gem. While outside the sky is already beginning to blush with the rising sun. Yet for now, the gems, and Steven, rest, and even though Pearl never falls asleep, she feels the closest comfort to it watching Steven's serene slumber.

 **The End**


End file.
